This invention is concerned with a novel polymorphic form of the compound: 2-(R)-(1-(R)-(3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)-phenyl)ethoxy)-3-(S)-(4-fluoro)phenyl-4-(3-(5-oxo-1H,4H-1,2,4-triazolo)methylmorpholine.
The present invention is also concerned with pharmaceutical formulations comprising this novel polymorphic form of the compound as an active ingredient and the use of the compound and its formulations in the treatment of certain disorders.
The novel polymorphic form of this invention is a tachykinin receptor antagonist useful in the in the treatment or prevention of disorders of the central nervous system, inflammatory diseases, pain or migraine, asthma, and emesis.
This polymorphic form has advantages over the other known forms of 2-(R)-(1-(R)-(3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)-phenyl)ethoxy)-3-(S)-(4-fluoro)phenyl-4-(3-(5-oxo-1H,4H-1,2,4-triazolo)methyl-morpholine in terms of thermodynamic stability and suitability for inclusion in pharmaceutical formulations.
The neuropeptide receptors for substance P (neurokinin-1; NK-1) are widely distributed throughout the mammalian nervous system (especially brain and spinal ganglia), the circulatory system and peripheral tissues (especially the duodenum and jejunum) and are involved in regulating a number of diverse biological processes. This includes sensory perception of olfaction, vision, audition and pain, movement control, gastric motility, vasodilation, salivation, and micturition. Substance P (also called xe2x80x9cSPxe2x80x9d herein) is a naturally occurring undecapeptide belonging to the tachykinin family of peptides, the latter being so-named because of their prompt contractile action on extravascular smooth muscle tissue. The tachykinins are distinguished by a conserved carboxyl-terminal sequence Phe-X-Gly-Leu-Met-NH2. In addition to SP the known mammalian tachykinins include neurokinin A and neurokinin B. The current nonmenclature designates the receptors for SP, neurokinin A, and neurokinin B as NK-1, NK-2, and NK-3, respectively.
Substance P is a pharmacologically-active neuropeptide that is produced in mammals and acts as a vasodilator, a depressant, stimulates salivation and produces increased capillary permeability. It is also capable of producing both analgesia and hyperalgesia in animals, depending on dose and pain responsiveness of the animal.
Evidence has been reviewed for the usefulness of tachykinin receptor antagonists in pain, headache, especially migraine, Alzheimer""s disease, multiple sclerosis, attenuation of morphine withdrawal, cardiovascular changes, oedema, such as oedema caused by thermal injury, chronic inflammatory diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis, asthma/bronchial hyperreactivity and other respiratory diseases including allergic rhinitis, inflammatory diseases of the gut including ulcerative colitis and Chrohn""s disease, ocular injury and ocular inflammatory diseases, proliferative vitreoretinopathy, irritable bowel syndrome and disorders of bladder function including cystitis and bladder detruser hyperreflexia.
It has furthermore been suggested that tachykinin receptor antagonists have utility in the following disorders: depression, dysthymic disorders, chronic obstructive airways disease, hypersensitivity disorders such as poison ivy, vasospastic diseases such as angina and Reynauld""s disease, fibrosing and collagen diseases such as scleroderma and eosinophillic fascioliasis, reflex sympathetic dystrophy such as shoulder/hand syndrome, addiction disorders such as alcoholism, stress related somatic disorders, neuropathy, neuralgia, disorder related to immune enhancement or suppression such as systemic lupus erythmatosus, ophthalmic diseases such as conjunctivitis, vernal conjunctivitis, and the like, and cutaneous diseases such as contact dermatitis, atopic dermatitis, urticaria, and other eczematoid dermatitis.
Attempts have been made to provide antagonists for the receptors of substance P and other tachykinin peptides in order to more effectively treat the various disorders and diseases mentioned above. In particular, PCT Publication No. WO 94/00440, EPO Publication No. 0,577,394 and PCT Publication No. WO 95/16679 disclose certain morpholine and thiomorpholine compounds as substance P antagonists. In particular, the compound 2-(R)-(1-(R)-(3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)-phenyl)ethoxy)-3-(S)-(4-fluoro)phenyl-4-(3-(5-oxo-1H,4H-1,2,4-triazolo)methylmorpholine is disclosed as the title compound of Example 75 of PCT Publication No. WO 95/16679. This compound was subsequently identified as being of the polymorphic form designated xe2x80x9cForm IIxe2x80x9d herein.
Morphological forms of pharmaceutical compounds may be of interest to those involved in the development of a suitable dosage form because if the morphological form is not held constant during clinical and stability studies, the exact dosage used or measured may not be comparable from one lot to the next. Once a pharmaceutical compound is produces for use, it is important to recognize the morphological form delivered in each dosage form to assure that the production process use the same form and that the same amount of drug is included in each dosage. Therefore, it is imperative to assure that either a single morphological form or some known combination of morphological forms is present. In addition, certain morphological forms may exhibit enhanced thermodynamic stability and may be more suitable than other morphological forms for inclusion in pharmaceutical formulations. As used herein, a polymorphic form of a chemical compound is the same chemical entity, but in a different crystalline arrangement.